


Let's Go All The Way

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Porn mostly without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure if his father walked in on him and Thor now, both shirtless with their hands down each others’ pants on the bed, that the look on his father’s face would be equal parts amusing and terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go All The Way

The door was shut and locked tight. As it always was when Loki brought Thor over. To think that his father always insisted on him having his door open when he had  _girls_ over. He was sure if his father walked in on him and Thor now, both shirtless with their hands down each others’ pants on the bed, that the look on his father’s face would be equal parts amusing and terrifying.

Thor moaned into his mouth, squeezing Loki’s cock a little harder and making him shudder. Loki squeezed Thor in retaliation, a rush of lust coursing through him as Thor’s thick, heavy cock throbbed in his hand.

Loki had been planning this night for weeks now. He wasn’t very specific about the timing, but when his father told him he’d be home late from work, Loki just  _knew_  it would be tonight. The little hitch in Thor’s breath when Loki called and told him made it even better.

It felt like it was ages ago that Thor was only minor thought, some typical jock type that he had grown and gone to school with but managed to barely ever talk to. That had changed dramatically when they had been paired to do an assignment together. A late night in a musty smelling corner of the library spent talking about everything that wasn’t their assignment that led to a hushed confession from Thor and suddenly Loki was offering to help him figure things out. After that, Loki couldn’t seem to get Thor off his mind. Neither could Thor, it seemed. 

They spent their time together switching from one house to the other, and if their parents found their sudden close “friendship” odd, they didn’t say anything about it. They kept their relationship as private as possible, which was sometimes difficult when Thor would mindlessly grab Loki’s hand or wrap an arm around his waist to keep him close, people at school started to whisper. Not that Loki cared too much, and Thor didn’t seem to notice.

Loki groaned, Thor’s lips having moved down to his neck and nipping the pale skin softly. Loki took his hand out of Thor’s jeans, grabbing Thor’s hip and pulling him closer, grinding their cocks together until Thor was groaning too. 

Loki was finished with this teasing, they had been doing the same things since this had begun, frantically grinding into each other, sucking each other’s cocks and on occasion, when they weren’t rushed, Thor would finger him. 

Loki had the vivid thought of Thor thrusting his cock into him and fucking him into the mattress, sending a painful throb through the length of his cock and making him bite his lip to hold back a loud moan.

He shoved at the waistband of his overly tight jeans, cursing his decision to wear them, even if they seem to keep Thor even more entranced than he usually was. Thor pulled back and helped Loki pull them off, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as Loki was stripped bare.

“Thor.”

He was distracted by Loki’s legs, gliding his mouth over his inner thighs and carefully avoiding his cock to kiss and nip at Loki’s thin hips. Loki spread his legs so Thor could settle between them and bucked his hips up, his cock glancing across Thor’s collarbone.

“ _Thor,”_ he repeated, voice tinged with impatience. Thor finally pulled his lips off his hips, moving back up to Loki’s mouth. Loki’s hands scrambled to unfasten Thor’s jeans, humming happily when he finally managed it and the offending fabric off his hips, along with the flimsy boxers he wore. Loki grabbed Thor’s ass, digging his fingertips into the pale skin and pulling him down. Both let out content sighs and Thor slowly ground their hips together.

Loki reached out, his hands fumbling as he rummaged through his nightstand, grinning when he finally found his half-empty bottle of lube and a condom he stole from his older brother. He looked back at Thor, who had stilled as he watched Loki, a nervous smile on his face. Loki grabbed his chin with his free hand and pulled him in for another kiss. The bit of tension seemed to seep from Thor with it.

Thor placed his hand over Loki’s, gently holding onto it for a moment before grabbing the bottle and condom and pulling away to sit up. Loki’s cheeks felt warm, Thor’s little loving gestures always made him more flustered than anything else he did. Thor shuffled and kicked off his jeans, settling back between Loki’s thighs, pushing his knees a little farther apart.

Thor  _stared_ , licking his lips like he wanted to devour him and it made Loki’s stomach flip and his heart pound. Thor ran his warm hands along the inside of his thighs, sending goosebumps over his skin. Thor grabbed the condom, tearing it open and quickly rolling it on before  grabbing the lube and pouring some on his fingers. 

He looked up at Loki again, and Loki nodded automatically, not needing to know what Thor wanted to ask. Thor wasted no more time and pushed a finger into him. Loki sighed and let his eyes slip closed, the familiar weight of Thor’s hands helping him relax.

Loki’s breath hitched when Thor pushed a second finger into him, curling and rubbing at his prostate, making Loki twist and whine. Thor suddenly pushed a third finger into him and Loki yelped. They both went still and silent, hoping that  one of Loki’s brothers couldn’t hear them.

“Sorry,” Thor said sheepishly.

Loki shook his head and panted, “it’s alright. Keep going.”

Thor gave him a shaky smile and slowly thrust his fingers in and out again. Loki sighed, his body moving with Thor’s hand. After a while Loki wrenched his eyes open to look at Thor, watching him as he panted softly and stared down where his fingers were buried deep inside Loki. His eyes moved farther down, where Thor’s cock stood and twitched.

Loki sat up and grabbed Thor’s hair, pulling him close and kissing him hard.

“I want you,” Loki breathed, “ _now_. I’m ready”. Thor’s eyes were dark and lidded as he panted and kissed Loki again, pushing him down to the bed. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips. Thor’s hand moved between them, and Loki felt his cock pressing against him. He bit down on his lip hard to stifle a loud moan, his eyes closing again.

He gasped as Thor finally breached him, his arms wrapping around Thor and his fingers digging into the tensed muscles of his back. Loki shivered as Thor thrust shallowly in and out of him, hardly able to hold back the sounds he wanted to make. He opened his eyes again when he felt one of Thor’s hands on his face, his thumb running along Loki’s cheek. He found Thor staring down at him, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a soft smile. 

“Would this be the right time to tell you that I think I’m in love with you?” 

Loki gasped, whether it was from the confession that made his heart clench or the deep thrust right after it that made the rest of his body clench, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t manage to get anything out that resembled words after that, Thor’s words replaying in his head while he relentlessly fucked Loki into his squeaky bed was far more than his brain could handle.

He grabbed at Thor’s face weakly, pulling him down and kissing him as hard as he could, biting at Thor’s lip and making him grunt. Thor moved faster and Loki hitched his legs higher, shuddering as he felt Thor deeper inside of him. Loki dug his heel and his fingers into Thor, mad that he couldn’t get him any closer. He moaned loudly when Thor reached down and wrapped his warm, slicked palm around Loki’s cock, stroking him along with his thrusts. Loki’s back arched, almost overwhelmed now, but wanting even more, things he couldn’t even think or say. Thor groaned and buried his head into the crook of Loki’s shoulder, his hips losing their rhythm. He stilled, thrusting his hips once more, pushing his cock as deep into Loki as possible as he came, his hand moving frantically over Loki’s cock until he came with a loud cry, not caring if anyone could hear.

Thor slumped down on top of Loki, holding each other as they panted into their skin. Thor finally rolled off Loki and pulled the condom off, tossing it to the floor before turning back to face Loki, a lazy grin on his face. Loki returned it, reaching to push away a sweaty lock of hair from Thor’s face.

“Do you really mean it?”

Thor’s smile broadened and he nodded.

Loki yanked Thor in for another kiss, clacking their teeth together. They both laughed and Loki rolled on top of Thor. “I think I love you too.”

They both froze as Loki’s doorknob was jiggled, followed immediately by loud knocking.

“Loki!? Open this door right now! Your brother told me he keeps hearing weird noises up here. He says you have someone over.”

Thor and Loki tumbled out of bed, stumbling and hurriedly pulling their clothes back on.

“ _Loki!_ ”

Thor grabbed the waistband of Loki’s jeans, helping him yank them up his thighs. “One  _second_  father!”  Loki looked at the window and back at Thor, who understood him instantly. He gave Loki on last kiss, murmuring another “I love you” against his lips before running and opening the window as quietly as possible and climbing out of it, stepping out on to the roof.

As soon as Loki had righted himself and Thor was out of sight, he open the door. Laufey pushed his way in, looking around suspiciously before setting his hard gaze on Loki, crossing his arms.

“Why was your door locked?”

Loki leaned against the wall and answered easily, “I was taking a nap and I didn’t want Helbindi bugging me.” He pushed a slightly sweat-dampened piece of hair behind his ear.

Laufey huffed. “You know my rule about having friends over when I’m gone.”

“They’re not allowed.” Loki’s voice was even and calm.

Laufey looked around his room again, muttering something about the mess. He stopped suddenly, a staring at something on the floor, he stepped aside and pointed at the used condom on the floor and Loki’s heart jumped to his throat. 

“What is  _this?_ ”

Loki opened his mouth, his mind trying to find some excuse where there wasn’t any. His father growled and searched the room once more, his eyes finally setting on the open window.

“Father, wait, I can explain!” Loki grabbed at his arm, mind still searching for something, anything that would be remotely plausible and failing.

He stomped over to the window, ignoring Loki completely and opened it all the way, reaching out and yanking Thor up by the collar of his shirt.

Thor smiled and waved nervously. “Hello, sir.”

Loki’s face turned bright red as his father glared at them both, though it was a slightly confused glare.

Loki shuffled nervously. “You remember Thor, right?”


End file.
